bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Dragonoid
Blitz Dragonoid is a Bakugan and the evolved form of Lumino Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Titanium Dragonoid and his Battle Gear is Axator Gear but might not be due to him using it only once in episode 31. Information Description In Ball Form, Its mouth looks like a beak. For some reason, it's Toy Version is different from the Anime Version. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Genesis, He evolved from Lumino Dragonoid into Blitz Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus due to Dragonoid Colossus forcing him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. During the battle against Lumino Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. After Lumino Dragonoid defeats him Dragonoid Colossus talks about the Bakugan and there was a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid and a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus also mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. In Infiltrated, He battled lots of Gundalian Bakugan alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, and Akwimos and they defeated them with ease. Also he combined with Dragonoid Colossus. In True Evolution, He battled Dharak Colossus first, and after defeating Dharak's extra armor, went for Dharak himself. Even though Dharak used Airkor to take out Jakalier and Axator Gear, Dragonoid Colossus gave Dan and Drago and ability card called "Spire Dragon". Drago then used it to defeat Dharak. However, he and Dan are put in jail by a hypnotized Jake. In Redemption, Dan and himself were trapped in a Gundalia Prison by Jake and at the end of the episode Dan and himself fainted due to Kazarina. In ''Jake's Last Stand'', He appeared in Kazarina's Lab in a tube unable to move or to do anything. Also Kazarina was examing Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code and said to Emperor Barodius it is nearly like Dharak's DNA Code. In Final Strike, Kazarina fused his DNA with Dharak's and it forced Dharak to evolve into Phantom Dharak. In ''Dream Escape'', He was saved by Coredem by breaking through the tube in Kazarina's Lab. Also he battled Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut and Coredem but failed. In Gundalian Showdown, He battled Lumagrowl, Krakix, Strikeflier and Lythirus alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Aranaut, Hawktor, Awkimos, Linehalt, and Coredem. He also got mad when they used Drago for his dirty work and then he defeat Strikeflier, Lythirus, and Krakix using only one ability "Spire Dragon". When they were defeated he then retreat and go back to Neathia alongside Dargonoid colossus, Ren, Linehalt, Dan, Shun, Hawktor, Akwimos, Marucho, Coredem and Jake. In Broken Spell, He battled Strikeflier and his Battle Gear (Battle Turbine) and there was no outcome. He is later is very surprised that Phantom Dharak defeated all the Castle Knights in one attack and say "This is the new power that Phantom Dharak has now". In ''Code Eve'', He battled Phantom Dharak, Strikeflier, Lythirus and other Gundalian Bakugan alongside Rubanoid, Phosphos, Plitheon, Raptorix, Contestir, Akwimos, Hawktor, Coredem, Linehalt, Dragonoid Colossus, and was joined later by Sabator, Aranaut, and Avior. Everyone was defeated by Phantom Dharak in one blow, except himself but just as when they were about to battle one-on-one, The Sacred Orb transports himself, Dan, Barodius, and Dharak between dimensions, where they learned the Sacred Orb, (Code Eve) is the Mother light of all Bakugan. In ''Destiny Revealed'', He and Dan listened to the Code Eve about the Bakugan. It was also shown that Drago created Vestroia and Dharak created Neathia and Gundalia due to their power being to incrediable so it split the dimensions. Also it is revealed that he and Dharak were destined to battle and Dan and Barodius was destined to battle and to be their partners. He then battles Phantom Dharak in a battle and despite losing the first round he ends up winning the battle due to him winning in the 2nd and 3rd round. Later Dharak and Barodius couldn't except their defeat and Phantom Dharak fly to The Sacred Orb only to be disintegrated by it. When they were destroyed, Code Eve grants her power to him and it forced him to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid. ;Ability Cards *'Particle Buster': * Dual Barnum: * Blitz Reflector: * Blitz Wave: * Blitz Explosion: * Blitz Hammer: * Spire Dragon: * Blitz Superior: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. The button on it's back must be pressed in order to reveal the G-Power, an extra G-power can be revealed on the inside of his upper right wing. Pyrus versions have 700+50 Gs and 890+10 Gs. Subterra has 800 + 50 Gs. Ventus has 680 Gs. Trivia *Blitz Dragonoid's Toy Version is different from it's Anime Form. *On Bakugan Dimensions, players can buy a pair of Blitz Dragonoid's wings at the Enspire & Sway Store. *In the anime ball form he has three separate wings on each side, though in the Bakugan form he has 3 semi-fused wings on each side. *Blitz Dragonoid's Official Battle Gear is Axator Gear from Dragonoid Colossus, but he might have been able to access all four of the Battle Gear but it was never proven. *More than half of Blitz Dragonoid's abilities start with the word 'Blitz' for some reason. *Battalix Dragonoid is similar to Blitz Dragonoid's Anime Ball Form. *When he used "Spire Dragon" for the first time it came out of his Perfect Core Diamond almost like "Strike Dragon." They may have similar effects. *Blitz Dragonoid's G-Power was never shown in the anime. *Since he can use Mobile Assaults from his previous evolution, he may be able to use Battle Gear from his previous evolution, such as Explosix. Gallery Anime File:Bdb35.jpg Screenshot-357.png|Drago surprised at not standing Blitz29.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Blitz35.jpg Screenshot-225.png Blitzdan29.jpg Dd29.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid and Phantom Dharak Dddd29.jpg File:Bc35.jpg DhvsBl.png|Blitz Drago vs Dharak Picture 50.png Picture 60.png|Blitz Drago and Dan Picture 48.png|Blitz Drago Picture 47.png|Blitz Drago on Jakalier ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in ball form Picture 54.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in Bakugan form Picture 55.png trueevolution.png Picture 63.png Picture 64.png 185px-Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Blitz Dragonoid DR.png 185px-Blitz Dragonoid grabing Dharak's tail DR.png 185px-Dan and Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Phantom Dharak VS Blitz Drago DR.png Danblitz.jpg|Dan and Blitz Dragonoid on Intermission Screen Game File:IMG 0612.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid File:Blitz Dragonoid Battle Gear Mode.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (ready for Battle Gear) Blitzdrago-deka-pyrus-package.jpg|Packaged Deka Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfO1!CWk~$(KGrHqMOKiMEvOQrYBwLBM!ESWietQ~~_3.JPG|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfP,g!2k~$(KGrHqIOKj4Evd0YRSvKBM!ESZmgLQ~~ 35.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (back view) IMG 7151.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (side view) IMG 0284.JPG bakugan hawaii trip reviews and random part 070.JPG|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid with Jakalier imagesCAJQOEGQ.jpeg|Blitz Dragonoid packaged Ventus Blitz Dragonoid.png|Ventus Blitz Dragonoid Bakugan Dimensions Darkusblt.JPG|Darkus Blitz Dragonoid LD's BLitz Drago.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus fly d.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus hit d.jpg Blitz Dragonoid Attacked.PNG Blitz Dragonoid Attacking.PNG Blitz Dragonoid.PNG vblitz.png ventblitz.png ventiblitz.png ventblit.png PyrusBlitz.png Screen shot 2010-11-23 at 6.52.09 PM.png Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid.png Aquos_BlitzDragonoid.png Darkus_BlitzDragonoid.png Haos_BlitzDragonoid.png Subterra_BlitzDragonoid.png Ventus_BlitzDragonoid.png Clear_BlitzDragonoid.png Others bdaquosx.jpg Bkbdvd.jpg File:BK_CD_Blitz_Dragonoid_1.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans